kgrupos_spainfandomcom_es-20200215-history
5inblack
5inblack *'Nombre:' 5inBlack **'¿Por qué 5inBlack?:' El nombre proviene del grupo DBSK, del 2nd Live Tour 2007 "Five in the Black". *'Número de Miembros: '''4 (+ 2 ex miembro). *'País: Zaragoza, España. thumb *'Color Oficial: '''Blanco y Negro. *'Nombre Fanclub: Fivies. *'Creación: '''1 de Diciembre de 2011. *'Debut:' 30 de Diciembre del 2011. Carrera 'Pre-debut. Al principio, 5inblack eran solo un grupo de amigas que se dedicaban a hablar sobre cosas en común. Una de ellas (Iga) era aficionada a aprenderse bailes en su casa, y decidió enseñarles "Oh! - SNSD". Así pues, se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaban bailando Kpop. Originalmente el grupo constaba de 5 chicas; Vell, Miki, Iga, Baby y Bel. Poco después de la primera actuación de Vell, Miki, Iga y Bel (I am the best - 2NE1), se unió al grupo Susy. Por lo tanto, la primera actuación no cuenta como Debut del grupo entero. '''Debut. Finalmente, 5inblack como grupo de 6 debutó en Marzo del 2012 en el Evento del Matadero de Zaragoza con nada más y nada menos que con dos canciones nuevas (Oppa Oppa - Donghae & Eunhyuk y Nalina - Block B). Tras unos meses Miki decide dejar el grupo para centrarse en otros proyectos personales, aunque sigue visitando los ensayos con frecuencia y se cuenta con ella para cualquier colaboración. Por otra parte, Bel tiene que dejar Zaragoza para irse a vivir a Madrid, teniendo que ausentarse durante un tiempo de la formación principal, aunque sigue formando parte del grupo y bailando en solitario. '2014, año de despedidas.' El 5 de Mayo del 2014 se decide que la visual del grupo, Bel, se mantenga en hiatus, dejando así el grupo hasta que termine los estudios en Madrid. Y mientras tanto, por separado Bel seguirá sacando covers individuales. Después de mucho tiempo, a finales de año, Susy deja el grupo por el mismo motivo que Bel, ya que ella también se marchará a Madrid a estudiar y por lo tanto entre los exámenes y Selectividad, decide dejarlo. Mientras, Baby deja también definitivamente el grupo debido a problemas personales que en un principio iban a ser temporales. 2015. 5inBlack volverán este año siendo dos, la líder Vell e Iga. Por lo tanto, el grupo seguirá activo con dos miembros. Integrantes *'Vell ~> '''Leader, appa. *Miki (Ex miembro) ~> 'Omma. *'''Iga ~> '''Main Dancer. *Baby (Ex miembro) ~> Flow/Swagger. *Bel (Ex miembro) ~> '''Visual. *'''Susy (Ex miembro) ~> '''Maknae. Covers 2NE1 - I am the best (Vell, Miki, Iga, Baby/Bel) Donghae & Eunhyuk - Oppa Oppa (Vell, Miki, Iga, Baby, Bel, Susy) Block B - Nalina (Vell, Miki, Iga, Baby, Bel, Susy) EVOL - We're a bit different (Vell, Iga, Baby, Bel, Susy) SNSD - Oh! (Vell, Iga, Bel) Sistar19 - Ma boy (Baby) DBSK - Balloons (Vell, Iga, Baby, Bel, Susy) MBLAQ - It's War (Vell, Iga, Baby, Bel, Susy) Wonder Girls - Tell me (Iga) Gang Kidz - Honey Honey (Vell, Iga) Secret - Starlight Moonlight (Bel) Brown Eyed Girls - Abracadabra (Vell, Iga, Baby, Susy) 4Minute - What's your name? (Vell, Iga, Baby, Bel, Susy) EXO - Wolf (Vell, Iga, Baby, Bel, Susy) Girl's Day - Expectation (Bel) Girl's Day - Female President (Bel) Tiny-G - Miss you (Bel) Super Junior M - BREAK DOWN (Vell, Iga) 2NE1 - Do you love me (Vell, Iga, Baby, Susy) thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades *A todas les gusta DBSK, por eso decidieron poner el nombre de 5inBlack. *Susy es china y Bel tiene raíces alemanas. *Los bailes de chicos les salen mejor que los de chicas. *A veces a Baby le llaman "la negra", a Bel "la rubia" y a Susy "la china". *A Vell le encanta el nail art y cada semana lleva uno diferente. *Bel e Iga son el eje del mal. *A veces Miki aparece en los ensayos con comida, y les alegra el día. *Una vez llegaron a ensayar 4 horas seguidas sin descanso. *Bel es muy perfeccionista con las coreografías. *Vell suele elegir siempre el vestuario para las actuaciones. *Casi siempre Baby hace de rapero/a en las covers. *Hay mucho yuri entre Vell y Miki, y en base a eso Iga se pone celosa. *5inBlack ha tenido 2 salas de ensayo al mismo tiempo. *5inBlack tuvo una colaboración con Reverso bailando el Gangnam Style en las Jornaícas. *Susy es muy torpe y siempre se cae con facilidad. *Todas las 5inBlack fueron al concierto de JYJ en Barcelona. *Iga se encarga del Facebook mientras que el twitter está a cargo de Bel y el canal de YT en manos de Vell. *Cuando tienen acuación, Miki se encarga de grabar y de hacer fotos con su canon. *La que siempre saca los pasos de las covers es Bel. *Baby e Iga fueron las primeras en escuchar Kpop en el grupo, allá por el 2009. *Bel tiene una cover de rap. *Iga es la stalker oficial del grupo, y siempre se entera de TODO. *Además del Kpop, también aman Japón. *La única que no se ha teñido el pelo del grupo es Baby. Vell y Susy se lo han teñido de varios colores (verde, rojo, azúl, color chocolate...), Bel de morado e Iga de naranja. *A veces ellas mismas se hacen llamar 5inBragas. *Una fan una vez les dió como regalo un par de bragas con el nombre del grupo. *Susy y Baby son las que tienen los pechos más grandes y las demás se los tocan para que les den suerte(??). *A 5inBlack les encanta que sus fans les halaguen, más por el esfuerzo que por el resultado. Enlaces #Twitter #Facebook #Youtube #groupfiveinblack@gmail.com #Twitter de Vell Twitter de Iga Twitter de Baby Twitter de Susy 416892 2824273478995 383289239 n.jpg 941850 364538043647110 1246332745 n.jpg 7999180407 d328f745c2 b.jpg IMG 3759.JPG Image (8).jpg 480195 364235667010681 369613616 n.jpg 303001 4861592694444 110236420 n.jpg 181473 3599435497561 722012943 n.jpg 1097995 10200287611536084 1761564305 n.jpg left|301pxcenter|301px full|left|301 pxfull|center|301 pxleft|304px center|301px